megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arcana do Ermitão (Hermit Arcana)
A Arcana do Ermitão é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratado como um homem velho segurando uma lanterna em um lugar escuro ou caverna, o Ermitão é associado com sabedoria, introspecção, solidão, retiro e buscas filosóficas. Em relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana do Ermitão comumente se destacam em habilidades de afligimento mental. Figuras mitológicas associadas com a Arcana do Ermitão são geralmente elas próprias ermitãos, caso contrário são figuras ou divindades que operam e existem nos bastidores. Similarmente, personagens da Arcana do Ermitão compartilham o traço de se colocar em situações que as escondem do olho do público. Indivíduos Ermitãos se escondem dos outros ou agem em papéis mais de apoio do que se colocar no holofote. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Acessório *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Acessório *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana do Ermitão iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca ''(''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 840 passos numa área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana do Ermitão é representado pela jogadora-online "Maya" ("Y-ko", na versão japonesa). O protagonista pode iniciar o Social Link durante a Golden Week, na qual Junpei Iori dá a ele o jogo online Innocent Sin Online. O Social Link da Arcana do Ermitão só é acessível durante Feriados e Manhãs (Mornings) ao se checar a mesa do protagonista no seu quarto. Através das interações do protagonista com "Maya", ele ajuda ela a lidar com o estresse do seu trabalho. Se o protagonista consegue levar o Social Link ao Rank 4 ou superior, ele também ganhará acesso ao Social Link da Arcana do Diabo. Innocent Sin Online anuncia que os servidores serão permanentemente desligados. "Maya" agradece o protagonista por toda a sua ajuda e desenha uma mensagem para ele na areia, da qual ele tira uma screenshot e passa para seu telefone como papel de parede. O Social Link maximizado concede a forma suprema da Arcana do Ermitão, Arahabaki, "o deus aborígene". No epílogo, é revelado que "Maya" é a professora do protagonista, Isako Toriumi. O Ermitão é também a Arcana da Persona de Jin Shirato, membro da Strega. ''FES'' A Arcana do Ermitão continua majoritariamente a mesma em FES, com a adição de mais duas Personas. Os níveis de algumas Personas foram alterados por causa das adições. ''Portable'' Se o jogador escolhe a protagonista feminina, o Social Link da Arcana do Ermitão é representado por Saori Hasegawa, e é iniciado em 8 de maio, quando a protagonista escolhe se juntar ao comitê de saude ou ao comitê da biblioteca. ''Persona 4'' :Ver também: Fox#Pedidos Ema O Social Link da Arcana do Ermitão é representado por Fox em Persona 4. Esse Social Link é iniciado automaticamente na história durante a visita do protagonista ao Santuário Tatsuhime. Único em relação a outros Social Links, esse só pode ser avançado quando o protagonista aceita os Pedidos Ema do Santuário e os completa. Os pedidos podem ser aceitos independentemente do clima e não toma o dia inteiro; mas relatar de volta para Fox tomará o dia. Dependendo de quão alto o Social Link está, o protagonista pode receber descontos de Fox para restaurar HP e SP durante as investigações do Investigation Team no Midnight Channel. Completar o Social Link concede ao protagonista a forma suprema da Arcana do Ermitão, Ongyo-Ki. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Ermitão é representada pelo Confidant com Futaba Sakura, que sobe de rank a partir de 31 de agosto na medida que o protagonista interage com ela. Este Confidant desbloqueia várias habilidades de suporte para Futaba. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona de Futaba, Necronomicon, se transformará em Prometheus. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Ermitão também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Ongyo-Ki. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Ermitão